If Anything, I Have You
by JustPonderAboutLife
Summary: Summer just ended and Seirin has to get in shape for the Winter Cup Tournament, but can they win if the new team has inhuman like team members that are stronger than the Generation of Miracles? Will Kagami leave basketball after his injury? Naruto x Kuroko crossover. Question? Just ask. My mind is messed up so the story might get confusing. Check my profile for polls on the story!
1. Intro

_I wonder if humans are really 'true' humans. Every single one of them has a hidden power that is unknown to this world. _ I let out a deep sigh and ran my hand through my short, brown hair._ Well it's not like they can breathe fire or fly riiight? _I thought to myself. Well, after seeing the match between Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryōta in the Interhigh preliminaries, almost anything can happen, _heck, maybe even I can play basket ball!_ I thought. Letting out a quiet chuckle, I heard a familiar voice in the distance.

"Hay-ey, co-yoach! Wa-ayt up!" I looked over my shoulder. It was Hyuga Junpei, my closest friend, aside from Kiyoshi Teppei. Flopping his muscle filled legs, he somehow managed to get to my side. Leaning over and resting his hand on his knees he catches his breath. Just by watching him you could feel the pain he was going through.

"That was a lot of training you guys had to withstand." A touch of regret covered my words as they left my mouth.

"Nuh-No…it was… nothing…" Hyuga said, getting back up, his face drenched in sweat. He stretched his arms behind his back, small little cracking sounds came out. His eyes and shoulders were dropping. His hair was as it always was, black and spiky, just the way I like it, unlike his original blonde, long, and silk hair. His glasses lay perched on his light colored face. His Seirin uniform was all wrinkled, but it did look slightly better than my study table with all my strategies planned all over it. He looked over at me and gave me a welcoming smile with all the strength he had left. Motioning me to the gate of the school we both walked was a quiet walk.

Summer break has just finished and all I've been doing was pressuring the guys into more work. It's actually amazing that they are alive. The Winter Cup preliminaries are coming just around the corner and the team isn't ready yet. Slouching, I walk into my class room and lay on top of my desk, waiting for my homeroom teacher to come. Hyuga was behind me in the row over, he looked worse than I did. He missed his seat and just landed on the floor, curled up in a ball, and fell asleep.

_I wonder how everyone else is…_it was hard preparing the guys for the Winter Cup and not tiring to kill them. I heard that the Generations of Miracles already filled out their forms and entered in. Moreover, this new school Burēdohāto* was supposed to be better than the Generations of Miracles. This was the next biggest topic other than the Special Seirin Sandwich sold every 25th. The classroom door creaked as it slid open. Two figures, one small and ne large walked in. It was Kuroko and Kagami! Kuroko looked fine but Kagami…ermm..looked like the walking dead. Drooping over his waist, his long arms relaxed onto the floor and were dragged by the huge body. he go to his desk and fell asleep as well. _I hope the guys will be ready for practice today..._

**_and time has passed_**

School ended and it was time for basketball practice. Everyone else went into the gym locker room to change. I was just thinking to myself, _who are these people__ from Burēdohāto and what makes them so power full?_ Confusion clouded my head and I couldn't even hear the clatter on the gym floor coming towards me. _YALP!_ It was Number 2. Shaking my head I was determined, "We will win!" I yelled out accidentally followed by an echo of "Yes we will!" and high fives. I turned around and the guys were all ready in their teams, second-years versus the first-years, just like any old practice. As the guys continued to play, a strange shadow was watching them. It's eyes were different and the hair was not a normal color. I couldn't really distinguish fine details but the eerie presence is what gave off the most turning off point.

* * *

*Burēdohāto= blade heart

so what do you guys think so far? I will try to update on a almost-weekly basis. wish me luck! oh and check out my profile for polls on each chapter!

(picture disclaimer) don't want to plagiarize over anything so...yah


	2. Practice

Recap:

…_As the guys continued to play, a strange shadow was watching them. Its eyes were different and the hair was not a normal color. I couldn't really distinguish fine details but the eerie presence is what gave off the most turning off point._

As I continued to watch, the shadow seemed to be a curtain sewn into the air. Just staying still like a statue. I tried to ignore it as much as I could and focused on the game. So far, after the first 10 minutes or so, the game was 5-8, second-years. It was mostly Kagami and Kuroko playing on the first-year's team. I slowly walked over to the stage on the giant cold floor. Stretching back, a glimpse of the shadow caught my eye. As I studied its face more and more, it seemed to be watching Teppei. _That's odd,_ I wondered, _why Teppei and not Kagami or Kuroko? _

I lost my focus for a minute and forgot what was happening. Kuroko used his Ignite Pass a bit too fast and Kagami missed it. I was totally unaware of the situation, got socked in the head with a some-what-feeling-of-a-soccer-ball ball. I clutched with my small hands, the pain slowly surging through my body."Oww.." I cried. Fumbling off the stage, I fell down, hard. The team stopped and just stared at what just happened, not a single impulse to run. Suddenly Izuki ran out and tried to help me up. In a hoarse voice he tried to comfort me.

"Uhh..you O.K. there, coach?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Thank you. I just fell."

"Oh that's it? You didn't fall for my striking ball-plays*?"

Irritated as I already was, I slapped him behind the head. His eyes got swollen and his pupils shrank, as if he wasn't expecting that. I looked around, the shadow was gone. Staring at the team, they too were somewhat trying not to laugh and were irritated as well. "ALRIGHT!" I yelled out, "10 LAPS AROUND THE GYM FOR HITTING ME WITH THE BALL!" A continuation of groans filled up the annoying atmosphere.

"Kuroko see what you did!" Kagami yelled. His teeth we gritted up against each other and eyes almost went white with anger, again. "You passed it at the wrong time and now we have to run laps!" Looking up at Kagami's aggravated face, Calmly Kuroko answered.

"It wasn't my fault. I did all the calculations correctly; you're the one who didn't catch it in time." The blank faced Kagami just stood there as Kuroko went to do his laps.

"Uh..uh..uh.." was the only sound Kagami could make. He continued to stand there hoping to see if I couldn't see that he was skipping out on his laps, yeah, as if I couldn't see a giant, red-haired guy on the field 7 feet away from me. After the laps were over I blew my whistle, "O.K. let's get back to the game!"

The game went back on as if there was no interruption in between. Heated, the boys were drenched in sweat and the score went up to 67-60 first years. Even having a 6 player team, the second-year seniors couldn't catch up fast enough to Kagami's and Kuroko's level. On the other hand, Kiyoshi

was on fire. Running up and down the court, using is unpredictable style of plays to confuse the first years, and ultimately winning the game with a 68-72 score.

"Alright everyone, that was a good game!" he said, cheerfully clapping his hands.

"RWAHH!" Kagami yelled with excitement, "I wi-"

"Thank you for that game, senpai" Kuroko jumped in.

"Ahhg!" everyone screamed surprisingly, you would think that they were used to Kuroko disappearing and reappearing by now.

"Whu-where did you come from?" Kiyoshi asked, still new to this concept.

"I was always here." He answered calmly.

"Alright guys!" I interrupted, "Go home and get some rest, I have something special for you tomorrow!"

"Buh-bh-but tomorrow we don't have school!" Koganei complained.

"Aww, c'mon, Koganei," Tsuchida said patting him on the back, hashly, "We'll have fun tomorrow, right coach?"

"Yup!" I said, skipping to the doorway turned back and waved 'goodbye'.

"Uh-oh." Hyuga, looked sick. "She's skipping again. You know what that means…" everyone groaned in agony remembering the last time she did that.** "First years, come up front."

"Yes!...sir" Kagami mumbled under his breath, "Why do we have to do thi-"

"I'm here." Kuroko said, punching Kagami in the side to shut up. His eyes went wide and white.

"KUROKOOO! WHY I ATTA-" he got cut off again when Kiyoshi rubbed his head like he always did to annoy Kagami.

Hyuga looked around. He noticed behind Kigami's and Kiyoshi's big-body shield, were the 3 other first years: Fukuda, Kawahara, and Furihata all passed out in a human-like leaf pile. He groaned, "Grrh, alright everyone lets head home. Kagami you stay and do the 10 laps you skipped."

"How did yo-"

"20 laps! Anything else?"

"No….sir" and he started to do his laps like that.

The scraping of gym shoes were the only sounds that left the gym and in to the locker room. And then "AGHHH!" Kagami screamed. Everyone ran in to the gym and saw a large body being chased by a pea-size in comparison, Number 2. "GET THIS DOG AWAY FROM ME!" Laughter echoed out of the gym and into the hallways of the locker room, leaving Kagami running from his life…..from a small puppy.

* * *

*striking ball-plays- striking sometimes can mean 'good-looking' and falling can sometimes mean 'fall in love' so in the so called 'pun' Izuki made it went something like "did you fall in love with my good-looking plays, and that's why you fell?" (Yah, I know lame…I can't make good puns)

**Seirin's practice match against Kaijo

OK. So first off, HAPPY THANKS GIVING! Hope you guys a blessed in every sort of way possible.

So in the anime, it skips like weeks of practice to the official games. Do you want that or should I continue to do slow paced story like now?

**Don't forget the check out the POLL!**

Please review! I would love to read what you guys think!


	3. A New Challenge Appears

XxDarkCrimson97xX: I was thinking to change the point of view when the actual Winter Cup starts so you can kind of see how the team got ready. But yes, I will change the point of view, when the time comes.

* * *

_Recap:_

_The scraping of gym shoes were the only sounds that left the gym and in to the locker room. And then "AGHHH!" Kagami screamed. Everyone ran in to the gym and saw a large body being chased by a pea-size in comparison, Number 2. "GET THIS DOG AWAY FROM ME!" Laughter echoed out of the gym and into the hallways of the locker room, leaving Kagami running from his life…..from a small puppy._

It was the next day, and we were getting ready to go to that 'special place' I told them the day before.

"ALRIIGHT!" Kagami yelled. He was playing with a basketball with his left hand and wore dark sunglasses around his eyes.

"You've gotten pretty good with your left hand, Kagami." Kawahara pointed out, admiring the skilled red-head.

Hyuga, on the other hand, pushed his glasses back into position and examined Kagami. I walked up to him, and tried to focus my view on what he was trying to see. We both had the same annoyed reaction simultaneously. Hyuga's voice got low and scary.

"Kagami," he paused. He wanted to get everyone's attention first. "Take off those glasses."

Hesitantly Kagami answered, "Uhhh…whu-why?"

"Kagami, why are you wearing those glasses?"

"Why..aren't…you wearing...glasses..?" he answered Hyuga to find time to actually make an excuse.

"I am you id-" just then, Number 2 jumped out of the blue-eyed Phantom's bag and hit Kagami's glasses on to the cemented floor, reveling red, blotchy, pained eyes. Chuckling, Kiyoshi patted (or hit, because of his big hands) the red-eyed red-head.

"QUIT!..IT!" he yelled at Kiyoshi between beatings. His eyes turned white, full of anger, ready to punch Kiyoshi in the face. I _had _to jump in.

"You couldn't sleep again?"

"Wh-well…"his head went up as if something finally clicked with him, "So where are we going coach?"

"Huh? Oh yah!"I played along with his little act. I spun around and motioned the guys to follow me. We walked around 18 minutes, or so, and wondered into an empty park. I looked around, "Guess their running late…" I whispered to myself. Having my back turned away from the guys I told announced, "O.K. everyone get into a team of two, the remaining person will buy our lunch." It was chaos, but in the end the teams were made:

Kagami/Kuroko

Kiyoshi/Hyuga

Kogani/Tsuchida

Izuki/Kawahara

Mitobe/Furihata

and…Fukuda was the one buying out lunch. The convenient store was ways away and carrying food one by on is a work out itself. We waved 'good-bye' to Fukuda as he went. At the same time two figures walked into the park. One was short and blonde. He didn't look much welcoming and only gave us a side profile of his face with a blue bandana around his neck. The other guy was tall and dark haired. His features were well defined and muscular. he had bandages over both of his long, dark-toned arms. The blonde one came up to me. "Hey Riko, where are those _AMAZING_ guys you wanted us to face?..I mean, demolish."

"Hey Len, quit being so proud." the tall guys stepped in, "These guys look rather str-"

"AWW! SHUT IT MIZUKI! And plus, we always win." Len had a small smile creep up his face and then disappear when he turned back to me. "So who are we facing, Riko-chan?" He stared toying with my hair. I brushed aside his hand and turned around. Smiling at both of them I spoke, "Here, take your pick."

* * *

Okay, yah short. Sorry, I really do want to update a lot but the chapters will be shorter. what do you guys want? Long chapters, long time for updating or short chapters and short time for updating?

anyway.. here are the winners for the poll "_Who do you think was the shadow that Riko saw? (remember, not everything was correct. she couldn't see it right)"_

Kakashi: 2

Kise: 1

Chouji: 1

an actual shadow: 1

idk just give me the next chapter: 1

* * *

**NEW POLL NOW OPEN! "_Who do you think Len and Mizuki choose?" _**** VOTE!**

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. The First Shot

sorry if its early, I might be busy this week...Team Kagami and Kuroko will be facing Len and Mizuki..

* * *

_Recap:_

_"AWW! SHUT IT MIZUKI! And plus, we always win." Len had a small smile creep up his face and then disappear when he turned back to me. "So who are we facing, Riko-chan?" He stared toying with my hair. I brushed aside his hand and turned around. Smiling at both of them I spoke, "Here, take your pick."_

Len receded backwards. Both, Mizuki and Len, turned their bodies and whispered. For some reason, everything stood still and quiet like time had stopped. I turned around, seems like I wasn't the only one. Everyone seemed a little uneasy with the situation. We were all tense, just waiting for these two to bring out their opponents. And then Len broke the awkwardness. He walked past me, in a majestic fashion, and walked straight up to Kagami.

"Hey you big guy, you wanna play?" Len teased Kagami. He looked around, "So, where's your partner?"

"I'm right here" Kuroko muttered. His icy-blue eye gave away nothing, just a blank face.

"Gwahh! Whu-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Len's face went pale and his hands were shaking. _After beating me in middle school, I thought I lost him. And after joining __Burēdohāto__ I thought I would never see him again. Geez, what type of friends does Riko nee-chan have?_

I clapped my hands, "O.K. let's get started!" Everyone else on the cemented-stage sat on the sidelines with me. Len moved with regret, his arms were shaky and his almost-pale eyes. Wondering around the court, he looked like a soulless ghost. For some reason Mizuki, the shy and man of few words, came over to Len and slapped him in the head. He bent down to the small blonde and whispered something in his ear. And again, that smile crept back on his face. Len grew energetic by what Mizuki said and pounded his tightly held fist against each other and screamed.

Surprised, we all just stared and waited for the next reaction. Len and Mizuki got into position and waited for Kagami and Kuroko. I walked up to them. Kagami and Mizuki were in jumping position already. I threw the ball up as high as I could and ran back. Both, Kagami and Mizuki jumped for the ball, but because of his long arms Mizuki got the ball and passed it to Len. It was a long and strong pass, leading Len just under the net. Len dribbled the ball to the right spot he wanted and aimed to shoot.

Knowing Kagami, he ran up to Len in top speed and stood in front of him. "How do you think you can make that shot?" Annoyed, Len bent his knees down, a small layer of blue silk-like lasers formed under his feet. He jumped…right over Kagami's head! His arm was up behind his head, ready for a dunk. Right then, Kagami somehow managed to match up to Len's height and smacked the ball right out of his hand. Kagami smiled, his hands in a tight fist, and his eyes were in flames. "You guys aren't that bad, are you?" He couldn't help but smile more, _finally! An opponent that can jump as well as Aomine!_

"Quit gawking newbie." Len grabbed the rebound and did a mini Cyclone pass across the court to Mizuki. Mizuki skillfully fully held the ball and turned around. With his back to the faraway basket, he took a shot. Having a low arc, unlike Midorima's shots, the ball flew across the court and hit the backboard. Coming down, the ball lay on the rim, looping around and around. Slowly, the ball tipped over and fell in.

In a split second, Kuroko ran under the net and did the original Cyclone Pass to Kagami. Len, however, was right beside him and hit the ball out if his hand. He ran mid court and was stopped by Kuroko. "Huh?...So we meet again." He looked at Kuroko with evil, "Don't worry, in the Winter Cup _Burēdohāto_ will surly demolish you!"

Kagami was confused, "Wait, wah?"

"Yah, you heard me. We're from _Burēdohāto _and we are NOTHING compared to the actual team." Len dropped the ball to the floor. "This is no fun, if you guys can't even play, don't have a team. It that simple," he motioned Mizuki to follow him with his fingers, "if you don't have strong players, you don't a strong team, and you will ultimately lose." They both left the park, leaving everyone in shock.

I, however, was used to this. Len, as you didn't know, is my cousin, and yes I do have some 'powers' but nothing special. All I can do, as you already know, is my Ability Scan. I can see how strong people are with just numbers. I learned all this from my dad. Oh well, nothing special.

"Okay mina*! Time to go!" we all grabbed our things and left the soulless park. As we left, a shady figure approached. It was Fukuda with our lunch! We helped him carry our lunch and ate it on the way back home. On the way, no one spoke a word. Even the usually-energetic Number 2 was quiet. Something's not right. 'So these were the people of _Burēdohāto_. If Len and Mizuki were nothing, then the team must be terrifying as the rumors say' was what kind-of went through everyone's heads.

* * *

*Mina-everyone in japanese

ok...first off this didn't come out as I hopped but now the fillers are gone(Yay). so now the Winter Cup will begin. Cameos of Team Nauto will come out during the story and ultimaly leading to the big game between Seirin and _Burēdohāto_. Please be patient.

winner of the poll _'Who do you think Len and Mizuki choose?'_

Team Kiyoshi and Hyuga: 2

Kuroko and Kagami: 1

Team Mitobe and Furihata: 1

* * *

**NEW POLL! 'Who should be the first school Seirin faces in the Winter cup?'**

* * *

please review!


	5. Let The Hell Begin

Sorry for the late update…I was busy…

ATTENTION! NEW P.O.V **THIRD PERSON!**

* * *

The sun started to crawl up into the sky. The streets were lively with people walking up and down doing errands. Mothers were yelling at their kids to get ready for school, cars flew past everyone with a chase of excitement, even the small puppies that walked along with their owners new that this was an important day.

This was the day for the Winter Cup!

Everyone was getting ready that morning, it was hectic. Not much could be said about the pace of the road. If you were to stop for a split second, you would get trampled over by other people trying to get by. But no matter what would happen, everyone got to school on time…._somehow_.

Seirin High was...well...turned upside down with all the commotion about the second-year basket ball team in _the _Winter Cup. After losing their fight last year, they made a new comeback with two freshmen, and now they intend to keep it that way.

_**Huge skip!  
In the entrance of the Winter Cup tournament building**_

A swarm of people clogged up the entrance like a school of fish trying to swim through a small opening. The security guards rushed over and organized the crowd. Team Seirin is up next, getting themselves ready for a security check. The worried little Kuroko zipped up his bag and seeped back into the crowd. He manages to pass through the security system without getting caught.

"You're lucky, aren't you," Hyuga said, tapping Kuroko on the back, "next time just make sure his tail his covered up as well." He points to the black and white tail popping out of the bag. Quickly, Kuroko pushes the tail in the bag and zips it up completely.

The announcer went on the loud speak, located all around the building. In a hoarse voice it projected, "Team Seirin and Team Seiho*please warm up. Your game begins in 10 minutes. "

"Okay, you heard that, right?" Riko faces her team, "Let's go!" she extends her arm and points towards the locker-room and charges in that direction. The rest of the team rushed behind her like a herd of bulls. Kawahara was the first on to reach the cold metal door. He turned the small doorknob and opened the door. Flocks of human-like animals crashed over him and tumbled inside the locker-room.

Fixing themselves, the guys started taking off their jackets and revealing their jerseys and rolled on their sneakers. Standing up, the group exits out through the door and into the gateway of the court. "RAWAHAAAA!" the crowd cheers. It was time for Seirin to dominate the game.

On the other side, Seiho was coming out, ready for a fight. Dressed up in their black and white uniforms both, Seirin and Seiho stepped onto the court. The coaches took their places on the benches beside the court sideline. The referee blew his whistle and threw the orange orb in the air. Stepping backwards to make sure he was not in the way. The whole world seem to stop and stare at the jump-off between Kiyoshi and Iwamura. Both the big-bodied men were at each other's throat trying to pass the ball to their team.

Iwamura, however, stretched out his fingers and hit the ball to Kasuga. Catching the ball, he dribbles the ball fast up the court. Simultaneously, Seirin spread out taking the defensive roll. Izuki comes up and screens on Kasuga. Kasuga smirks; he fakes a three-pointer, sending Izuki in the air. Skillfully passing it to Omuro, Kasuga succeds in getting past Izuki's screen and double teams on Kagami with his teammate, Sakamoto. Omuro, already under the net, jumps for a dunk, luckily, Kiyoshi was there as well. He blocks the shot and grabs the rebound.

Kiyoshi places his feet on the ground and dibbles the ball halfway down the court. With Iwamura hot on his trail, he passes to Mitobe, trying to conserve his stamina. Catching the ball with onehand, he is immediately confronted by Kasuga, Sakamoto and Omuro. Only a few feet away from the net, Mitobe uses his famous Hook-shot. But having a 3v1 was a bad idea. Mitobe's shot was blocked and was directed to Iwamura. Getting in position, he tries to catch the ball but Kuroko flew in and passed it to Kagami.

Kagami steadied himself for a dunk but was blocked by Tsugawa. "Wat'cha gonna do now,huh?" Tsugawa plunged his face in front of Kagami's to get some annoyance from him. The intimidated red-head was now awakened. His eyes glowed with fire and determination. "You'll just have to see for yourself." he said as he zipped past Tsugawa's Pressured defense and makes the first shot of the game. The flow of the games was not favoring Seiho, as Seirin kept on racking up points.

The first quarter ended with a score of 14-23, Seirin. There was a five minute interval, and then it was hell again.

* * *

*Seiho -ok I know they didn't make it to the Winter Cup. Please bear with me.

Should I add a 'Romeo-and-Juliet' romance sub-plot to the story or no?

Im' going to be busy, so please expect a bi-weekly update.(sorry again for the chapter being too short)

* * *

**Winners for the poll "_Who should be the first school Seirin faces in the Winter cup?"_**

Kaijo: 1

Shutoku: 1

Too: 1

Josei: 1

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

No new poll for this week

* * *

should I delete this story?


End file.
